


Zoo Trip

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [30]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames take Philip to the zoo. Philip, naturally, has Enock with him and is in absolute awe over the real live peacocks. He doesn't want to see anything else. Just the peacocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo Trip

At the first sight of warm (yet tolerable) weather, Arthur and Eames made plans to take their children to the zoo. Edward had gone several times when he was little, Briar Rose as well and now it was Phillip’s turn to partake in the wonder of the exotic animals they would be seeing.

Both older children were estactic to go, Edward claimed it had been “thousands of years” since he went to the zoo, though it was only about a year and Briar Rose she barely remembered it. Eames only laughed as he listened to his daughter go on and on about how excited she was while he French braided her hair into two pigtails on the side of her head. When he was done with that, he helped her into her trainers and then got her hoodie for her before picking her up and going to Edward’s room. His eldest son had Woody on his bed, the French bulldog watching curiously as Edward searched for something.

“What are you missing, kiddo?”

Edward looked out from his closet and said,

“I can’t find my hat.”

“Downstairs on the coat rack.”

“Oh, thanks Dad!”

Eames nodded and watched Edward run downstairs, Woody following as Eames heard Briar Rose sigh and shake her head. He smiled as he headed downstairs as well. Arthur was finishing up dressing Phillip, he wanted his youngest to be comfortable and once he was ready, he made sure his diaper bag was stocked and Enoch in his embrace, snacks for all three kids were ready, the pups both fed and they were soon on their way.

They put Phillip in his stroller and Edward held Briar Rose’s hand once they entered the zoo. Eames watched the two older ones as Arthur pushed the stroller and they reached the directory. 

“Okay, everyone will get to see what they want, are we clear?” Said Arthur.

Briar Rose and Edward nodded and after Arthur set a route so they would get to see everything, they began to walk. They saw the elephants first, Briar Rose lifted up by Arthur, Eames held up Edward so the kids could see. When some strangers left, Edward took his sister’s hand to the fence while Arthur picked up Phillip and let him see too. Then the tigers, the lions, the bears, the alligators, the hippos, Briar Rose squealing in delight when the hippo walked right up the glass and blew bubbles. They went to the monkey house next and the two eldest ran from exhibit to exhibit looking at the all the different primates while Eames and Arthur alternated holding Phillip so he could see everything.   
Before they had lunch, they went to the bird exhibits and there was were Phillip saw real life peacocks for the first time. His eyes seem to widen as he pointed and shouted,

“Enoch!”

Eames held up Phillip better, his youngest bouncing in his arms with excitement to see his stuffed toy, alive and walking, its full tail spanning open behind it. Briar Rose smiled when she heard Phillip squealing in excitement and she looked up at Arthur and said,

“Daddy, Phillip is really excited.”

Arthur nodded, petting her head as Edward said,

“He should move over here to see better.”

Eames smiled, as Edward stepped aside and let his father get closer to the fence so his baby brother could have a better view. In return, Arthur helped him and Briar Rose get up on the fence, holding the railing to look over better while Phillip was in awe. 

Eventually, the older children got hungry so they headed to the restaurant to eat, Phillip not wanting to leave yet but Eames promised him they would be back. They went to eat, Phillip playing with his stuffed peacock more than before. They continued through the zoo, looking at the animals, reaching a spot where after paying a fee, you were allowed to feed the giraffes. Edward and Briar Rose begged to be allowed to do it, so Eames gave them some money and watched as their kids fed the giraffes, Edward fearless and Briar Rose a little scared at first, until the giraffe tickled her hand and she lost all fear. They got to a children’s play area and Eames offered to watch them if Arthur took Phillip back to the bird cages because their youngest now seemed disinterested in anything but the peacocks. Arthur agreed and took Phillip back while Eames settled down to watch Edward and Briar Rose play.

After a half hour, Arthur came back, Phillip all lit up again and they continued to the reptile and insect house. The gift shop was the last stop and despite the overpriced toys, shirts and assorted knick knacks, each child got something. Edward got a big stuffed lion, Briar Rose got a shirt and Phillip got a sippy cup that had a peacocks painted on it. 

At the end of the day, they kids exhausted but thrilled, Briar Rose on Eames’ shoulder as she nearly nodded off, Edward holding Arthur’s hand as Arthur pushed Phillip’s stroller. They made it back to the car and everyone got in and almost immediately fell asleep. Phillip was placed in his car seat, clutching his cup and Enoch to his chest and Arthur got in the driver’s side, waiting for Eames to get in, checking the kids once more and starting the car. 

“Phillip loved it.”

Eames nodded, looking back himself to see the kids nodding off or asleep already as Arthur pulled out and headed back home.

“He did. I’m glad we took him.”

Arthur nodded, a smile on his face.


End file.
